


Love The Way You Lie

by MorningstarGabriella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningstarGabriella/pseuds/MorningstarGabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the fall, you were a match made in Heaven, figuratively and literally.<br/>After the fall, the tables started turning</p>
<p>Based on the song Love The Way You Lie Part 2: Rihanna ft. Eminem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love The Way You Lie

**On The first page of our story  
** The future seemed so bright  
You clearly remembered each and every moment you had spent with Lucifer. You two had met in Heaven- You were the first person he ever trusted. He was an archangel and you were a seraph. It had started off as spending time after the training sessions. This relationship slowly blossomed into friendship and then love. The two of you would sit together for hours, as you listened to him narrate all his feelings to you.  
“(y/n)- You know something?” asked Lucifer as you laid your head against his chest. You hmmed gently as you looked at him and smiled. He smiled and said, “You know you are the only person I trust?”  
You smiled and nodded. He hugged you tight and whispered in your ear, “I Love you (y/n)”  
You looked into his icy-blue eyes and whispered, “I love you too Luce.”

**Then this thing turned out so evil  
** I don’t know why, I’m still surprised  
Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take them to new extremes  
But you’ll always be my hero  
Even though you’ve lost your mind. 

“What!” You exclaimed in horror as Michael stood in front of you, head bowed down. You shook your head and muttered, “No Michael- You cannot do this. He is your brother.”  
Michael looked up, pained. He whispered- “You really think I would like to do this? I don’t have a choice (y/n). It is father’s order. I have to follow it.”  
You ran your fingers through your (h/l) (h/c)  hair as you looked up with tears in your eyes- “Can anything be done?”  
He shook his head as a tear fell from his eye.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
** But that’s all right cause i like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that’s all right cause I love the way you lie. 

Lucifer looked at Michael and then his Father, shaking his head in disbelief- “So Father, you are telling me that you are willing to destroy the peace of our family due to those flawed, broken abortions!”  
God raised his hand and spoke, “It is my order Lucifer. You have rebelled and you shall pay for it. Michael, cast him down. Let he serve as an example for how Heaven treats all those who dare rebel against it.”  
Michael walked over to Lucifer, shaking. Lucifer looked at his brother and kept a hand on his shoulder before looking at you. The rage in his eyes was completely unlike him. He snarled, “Until our next meeting- Goodbye (y/n).”  
You buried your face into your hands, crying as you sunk to the ground. Michael walked him over to the edge of Heaven before whispering an apology and pushing him down.

 

**Now there’s gravel in our voices  
** Glass is shattered from the fight  
In this tug of war you’ll always win  
Even when I’m right. 

You ran across the grounds of the Church, tears of happiness in your eyes. It had been so long since you had seen Lucifer. You had never stopped trying to get him out of the Cage. Finally, he was free.  
You suddenly stopped as you saw him stand in the middle of the ground. You gently moved over to him and kept a hand on his shoulder, whispering- “Lucifer?” Before you could understand anything, you felt a sharp blow across your face as you felt your jaw break. You gasped as you felt blood on your face. You stood up with difficulty as you composed yourself. You smiled and said, “It is good to see you too Lucifer.”  
“Where were you all this while (y/n),” he shouted, “I waited all this time and you come now.” You held his hand and whispered, “Let’s go home Luce.”

 

**Cause you feed me fables from your hand  
** With violent words and empty threats  
And it’s sick that all these battles  
Is what keeps me satisfied   

The cage had changed Lucifer- It was obvious. He had become violent- getting provoked at the slightest things. Angels could not get hurt but Lucifer seemed to have some powers which would injure angels just like humans.  
You heard Lucifer leave and moved over to the mirror. You took off your shirt and shrugged. There were bruises all over your body. You had a broken nose as well as a fractured leg. You wiped the dry blood near your mouth. Your eye was nearly shut, bruised black and white. You were at a complete loss about what to do. You were stuck here and you knew that.

 

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
** But that’s all right cause i like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that’s all right cause I love the way you lie. 

You sat of the sofa, head buried into your lap as Lucifer entered the room. You immediately stood up, fear in your eyes. What was he going to do today. He moved towards you, the same fire dancing in his eyes. You shivered and looked down immediately.  
Surprisingly, he cupped your face gently in his hand and smiled softly. He petted your (h/c) hair and buried his face into them. Noticing you still shaking, he cooed in your ear, “It’s OK (y/n)- I am not going to hurt you. Shh- Calm down.”  
He rocked you gently as you cried your heart out, your head pressed against his chest. This was your Heaven- In his arms, forever.

 

**So maybe I’m a masochist  
** I try to run, but I don’t wanna ever leave  
Till the walls are going up  
In smoke with all our memories 

The two of you stood near the window, your head on his shoulder. He gently held your hand as you looked out into the streets. He looked into the distance as he said, “(y/n)?” You looked up at him with your (e/c) eyes. He looked at you and muttered, “You know that I love you right?”  
You nodded and smiled. His face remained stone cold. He asked again, “You know that I can never dream of hurting you.”  
You nodded again. His face suddenly become an image of sorrow as he whispered, “I am sorry my love. I hope you will forgive me.”  
You pressed your fingers to his lips as you gave him a reassuring smile. He put his arms around your waist as he pressed his ice-cold lips to your warm ones. You moaned gently as he deepened the kiss. You closed your eyes and lost yourself in the kiss.  
Suddenly, you let out a gasp and looked down.

 

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that’s all right cause i like the way it hurts **

 

The Archangel Blade was pressed into your stomach, his hand gripping it tightly. Your eyes widened as you coughed out blood. Reflexively, you grabbed the hand clutching the blade. You looked into his icy blue eyes, tears welling up in your own. His eyes were moist as he grabbed your head with his hands. He whispered, “I am so sorry (y/n). I am so sorry.”  
He pushed out the blade from your stomach as your Grace filled the room. You fell your near lifeless body hit the floor as your hand reached out for your Fallen Angel.

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that’s all right cause I love the way you lie. **

He was kneeling in front of you, his head buried in his hands, crying. With all the life you had left in you, you stretched out your arm and kept you hand on his arm.  
“I forgive you Lucifer.”  
You closed your eyes as the darkness enveloped you

**Love the way you lie.**


End file.
